


惩罚

by killGinger



Category: Stormwatch (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killGinger/pseuds/killGinger
Summary: 一辆破车





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 菠萝午夜；一辆车；（下）有bdsm情节；坑了

（上）

一场令人疲惫的战斗过后午夜战士居然留了下来。珍妮•昆图指挥众人为他和阿波罗腾出了一个房间，恰好是他们曾经住过的那间。

　　“破镜重圆！”这群前队友不怀好意地把他推进了房间。房间是白色的，卧室的灯是暖调的，把墙壁照成了黄色，此外房间内还点了阿波罗喜欢的、娘娘腔的橙子味香薰。一起都是暖暖的颜色——温馨极了。

　　但这对于午夜骑士来说未免有些太尴尬了。

　　他中了那个操蛋的垃圾的诡计并且把自己的队友打个半死，包括自己的丈夫。

　　天知道卢卡斯有多懊悔。尤其是当他分居多年的丈夫正坐在床上用一种混合着愤怒、责怪和深情眼神看着他。一个盖着被子的半裸的——也许是裸体的，失望的安德鲁。也许他的丈夫会觉得自己没有保护好他？没把那个操了他的脑袋的外星人打个半死？至于深情……卢卡斯的心脏传来尖锐的阵痛。

　　卢卡斯清了清嗓子，走到床边挨着安德鲁坐下。安德鲁没有做出反应。他凝视着安德鲁碧蓝的眼睛，显然有点局促，“你知道，我从不说抱歉——”

　　一个吻。

　　温热的大手捧着卢卡斯的脸，两个人的呼吸混合了起来，短暂，自然，丝毫不像分别多年之后的第一个吻。接着又是第二个，第三个，像他们无数次晨间性爱后的浓情又意犹未尽的深吻。安德鲁的舌头舔舐着他的每一寸口腔，舔过门牙、犬齿，在敏感的上颚打转，将唾液掠夺得一干二净之后再留下自己的痕迹。他们两个拥抱在一起。

　　卢卡斯主动咬上伟岸的阿波罗的嘴唇，一边侧过身体骑到阿波罗的身上。他们的嘴唇终于分开了，安德鲁和卢卡斯的额头倚着对方，眼里只有对方幽深的瞳孔。两个人都气喘吁吁。

　　“嗨，卢卡斯。”

　　之前的一切都无足轻重。午夜战士回来了，完好无损。  
阿波罗在这里，像从前一样抱着午夜战士。

　　现在空气变得湿漉漉的。这和午夜战士脑中的预测有点儿不太一样，他本以为他们会有一个严肃的谈话，关于他的离开和隐瞒，关于阿波罗的心碎或者珍妮的叛逆一类的，总之不像现在，他和他的丈夫一见面就啃在了一起，好像这么多年的岁月没有空白似的。

　　安德鲁硬了。卢卡斯能感觉到一根阴茎在被子下面一抽一抽的跳动着想要挤进他的屁股里。于是他把自己撑了起来，用自己浑圆完美的臀部磨蹭着身下那一丘凸起。安德鲁喘了口气，用手稳稳地抓住他的臀肉，把他往被子上按。好极了，他的鼠蹊隔着被子感觉到阴茎的热度。接着他们又啃到了一起。

　　噢，他毫无办法地想起了阿波罗紧身衣下完美的生殖器。银白色的卷毛掩盖着一根强壮且晒足日光的阴茎，在尚未硬起来的时候，龟头会完美地从包皮中展露出来，阴囊有时会隐藏在大腿侧的阴影里，饱涨结实，中间只有一条浅浅的肉沟。阿波罗硬起来的时候龟头涨红，总喜欢把他自己的重型武器塞到他的丈夫的臀缝里磨磨蹭蹭并且趁机多讨几个湿答答的吻。卢卡斯夹紧了屁股，以为这样能阻止瘙痒的欲望从内部蔓延开来。

　　安德鲁在世界一流的战术家面前把右手伸进在被子里做着不可告人的事，为了转移战术家的注意力，他把卢卡斯的下巴按到自己的嘴唇旁边，接着他用自己的舌头把战术家的嘴角到下巴都舔了一遍。他在卢卡斯的胡茬旁流连忘返，极其色情地舔舐着直到留下了透明的唾液，甚至用嘴唇把卢卡斯的下巴含住大口吸吮，他的嘴唇离开时发出“啵”的一声。这种行为让卢卡斯想起了太阳之子埋首在自己身下作业的快感。

　　“我想舔你的手指。”战术家施号发令。一如既往。

　　伟大的战术家从来不失误，除了和他的丈夫一起硬着阴茎躺在床上的时候。

　　安德鲁伸出了手却不递到那个性感的嘴唇旁边，他把手伸进他丈夫的皮衣里，揉起了硬挺的乳头。也许是为了发泄不满，安德鲁用的力道比记忆中的大多了。他把乳头狠狠地按进丈夫厚实的胸肌里，掐着他的乳头左右左右划圈又捏在指尖蹂躏。“呃啊，够了！够了……安德鲁——你他妈给我停下！”午夜战士颤抖着命令到，这种手法对于一个很长一段时间只顾着苦行的人未免太过刺激了。

　　“至少说个请？”安德鲁似乎更加生气了。阿波罗生气的时候总是体温上升，长时间的分别并未改变这个坏习惯——而他生气时，阴茎的热度似乎更加吓人。

　　于是卢卡斯开始大声呻吟。这不能怪他。他俊美的丈夫的大手正牢牢黏在他的胸肌上，火热的手指圈住了他的乳晕，又改用指甲边缘去抠弄乳头的小口和颗粒。他感到小腹发酸，从乳头蔓延开来的电流一直通到阴茎。

卢卡斯想把衣服脱掉，但安德鲁先他一步，沿着下摆把他的御用战衣撕裂了。他的胸肌简直像是逃脱了皮衣的束缚，接触到空气时乳头迅速变硬挺立起来。

他的乳头和乳沟都被粗暴而富有技巧地蹂躏着，酸麻的刺激从胸前一直传递到胸肌边缘乃至腋下。安德鲁甚至用拇指和食指紧紧捏着他的那小块红肉拎了起来，在指腹间搓揉。另外一边的胸肌也被照顾到了，他的丈夫用牙齿在富有弹性的胸肌上留下痕迹，就是不碰那个小小的肉粒。该死的。这让他联想起了那些让丈夫按摩出多余的奶水的孕妇。安德鲁怎么就不用力吸吸他的另一边乳头让它流出点什么可以舒服点？

现在他的上半身完全赤裸了，出了一层薄汗，在灯光的照射下反映着迷人的光泽。午夜战士是凶猛的野兽，但此时他的满头大汗，头发凌乱地贴在额角，嘴角含混着热气，乳头翘立红肿，饱满的胸脯随着呼吸微微颤动——完全是只发情的母兽。

　　安德鲁的另一只手终于从被子下掏了出来，滑进了午夜战士的紧身皮裤里。安德鲁灵活地绕过他的扣子和拉链，手指径直挤进了深深的臀缝里。

　　“阿波罗……安德鲁……你的手太热了！”卢卡斯紧张地夹紧了屁股，两瓣臀肉紧缩着形成一个好看的凹陷，卧室的暖光打下来形成一个富有肉感的投影。

　　现在午夜战士的阴茎完完全全地竖了起来，把他的皮裤顶出一个近乎直角的弧面。皮裤的皱褶反射着细碎的光，看起来裤子像是要被撑破了。而他丈夫的手指甚至没有探进他的小屁股里。阿波罗把他的裤子扯下一些，堪堪把他混圆的臀肉卡在外面，却没让他的阴茎露出。

　　安德鲁的右手食指挤在他的肛门旁轻轻地画着圈，却因为卢卡斯紧夹着的完美的翘臀只能小幅度地戳刺，拨弄着干燥的褶皱。他不得不停下另一只手的游戏，把左手探进卢卡斯的嘴里把他整个身体拉到自己的面前，他吻着丈夫的脸颊边轻声哄骗他，“嘘——嘘，放轻松，让我的手指跟你打个招呼，好吗？”卢卡斯觉得自己该戴着面罩再过来的，他知道他脸上的温度快赶上阿波罗的体温了。该死的。“操你的太阳能蓄电池，你倒是把门敲响了再说。”午夜战士是行走在都市里的独行侠，没有人敢向他打招呼。

　　“我尊敬的战术家，为了公平起见，请您把衣服脱了吧，”安德鲁翻了个身，把卢卡斯压在身下，“毕竟就像你脑子里演示的那样。”卢卡斯顺着男人的身上的投影往下看，终于看到了世界上唯一能让他哀嚎着求饶的武器。他感觉会阴一阵酸软，一股尿意涌了上来。“我可什么都没穿。”那根可怕的阴茎。笔挺、坚硬、涨红、散发着令人口干舌燥的热度。“看来你找到了钥匙。”卢卡斯目不转睛地说。暗红的饱满的龟头。完美的阴囊。他毫不犹豫地把皮裤扯下了。他迫不及待地想流出点什么。

　　安德鲁坏心眼地狠狠嘬了卢卡斯的乳头一口，啵的一声。“我还是坚持先敲门——骑士精神。”“去你妈的。”战术家顺从甚至是迫不及待地张开了大腿，投影深深地形成了一个V字形，蜿蜒着消失在他下体浓密的耻毛中。硬挺得直至天际的阴茎、发红的肛门，细碎的阴毛一直生长到肛门附近，忙碌的午夜战士当然没有时间打理，乱糟糟的。“我猜，我的阴毛很需要一些液体打湿了以便于梳理一下。”后穴明显是在主人的指挥下一张一合，臀部肌肉也随着放松、紧绷，肉感十足。

　　然而今晚战术家精密的头脑注定铩羽而归。

安德鲁一只手撑着卢卡斯的大腿，让他呈现出一个双腿大张阴部全露的姿势。卢卡斯用右手把自己扒开了。后穴被扯的变了形，不等丈夫的触碰，他自己用一根指头进出着。接着安德鲁把头探到卢卡斯的八块腹肌上，特意亲吻得啧啧作响。

到了下腹，安德鲁把整张脸都埋在了午夜战士浓密的阴毛里，甚至深深地嗅了一下，“我闻到了守贞的味道？”没等回答，他开始用他神奇的舌头向午夜骑士发起了进攻。先是来回地舔着他的阴毛根部，甚至含住一小撮轻轻撕扯，他把整片毛茸茸的都打湿了，再舔了一下午夜战士的马眼。然后是柱身。安德鲁极其缓慢地围绕着卢卡斯的柱身，由上而下、从左至右，用转圈的方式舔着，在他的青筋处格外照顾，反复研磨，又回到了龟头和包皮衔接的地方，用牙齿去啃咬那道深红的缝隙。根本用不着阿波罗的唾液，午夜战士整根阴茎都湿透了。安德鲁发现卢卡斯的手正虚虚地抓着阴囊。“我来帮您？”他把手覆盖在卢卡斯的手上，促使卢卡斯用力揉捏着他自己的小球。

　　“呃啊！太——安德鲁！”卢卡斯大声尖叫了起来，又忍不住用长满老茧的手快速地摩擦着自己的龟头和凹槽。就是这样，和他无数次的长夜里思念的激烈的性爱一个感觉，在完成一次残酷的任务之后两个人光溜溜地搅在一起，把没来得及发泄出去的愤怒连着脑髓射给对方。

　　“慢点，我的甜心。”安德鲁打了卢卡斯的屁股一巴掌，“太早射精就失去很多乐趣了。”

　　安德鲁看到了被卢卡斯扔到一边，情趣至极却没有队友敢于揭穿的大腿皮带。他伸长手把它拿了过来。企图赎罪的午夜战士同意了，甚至温驯地扶着自己的阴茎一动不动。阿波罗用嘴巴和两根指头把这东西系牢了。

　　午夜战士的制服皮带正系在他的阴茎根部。

　　“舔舔他，阿波罗。”“很抱歉，我现在该敲门了。”阿波罗只是稍微用舌头在皮带边缘转了一圈，就滑到了他爱人的圣地。不，他的极乐天堂，无数次用阴茎撑满直到把午夜的脑子操出来的通道。他的舌头探了进去——然而，也只是一下。连皱褶都没打湿。阿波罗似乎不太满意他的湿度，让午夜自己翻了个身。

　　卢卡斯特意把屁股撅得更高。他知道他的屁股和那个深色的裂缝有多大的吸引力。“骑士先生，你没必要太斯文。”卢卡斯一轻一重的挤压着自己的阴茎，他把自己的臀肉分开到了极限，微凉的空气让他收缩了一下括约肌，“你可以夺走我的贞操甚至把我插到连尿都射不出来。”

　　两个人的体重把床单压出了大量的皱褶，这对情人间潮湿的情欲就足以把床单打湿，根本不用午夜战士被操得到处流水来毁掉这张床单。

　　安德鲁把整张脸埋在了丈夫臀部幽深的阴影中。他的丈夫开始低低地呻吟着。

　　他慢条斯理地舔着午夜的会阴甚至模仿着抽插的节奏去冲撞那个软沟。他丈夫的呻吟若有若无，却像是什么催情的药物般潜进了他的身体，汇聚在下体的位置。他觉得再不插进去就要自燃了。在稍显急躁的扩张下，后穴终于被打开，一根滚烫的舌头拱了进去，在肛门周围旋转。褶皱被一点一点地舔开像是化了。

　　“深一点，你还记得我的弱点的。”卢卡斯在延绵不绝的喘息中抽空说道。这些单词甚至都黏在了一起。“该死的就是这样……”

　　后穴一下子被塞进了三根指头，被完全打开，肠壁暴露在空气中。接着安德鲁把自己的舌头也塞了进去。他听到一丝抽气声。老道的战士不会错过每个进攻机会。他找到一个隐秘之处，狠狠地按了下去。

　　卢卡斯的大脑差点当机了。酸麻的快感直接涌上他精密的脑子，神经中枢短暂地停摆了一会儿，他的脚趾全都缩在了一起，像个刚破处的秒射小屁孩。

　　卢卡斯迎来了也许是几年来最棒的一次前列腺刺激。两根修长而粗糙的手指在他体内肆无忌惮地进出着，熟练地挤压着他的肠壁，臀肉被反复吸吮舔咬。他甚至觉得前列腺周围的血管都在突突地跳着，肠壁的感官被无限放大，一簇簇电流随着安德鲁画圈的频率涌上他的大脑。

　　空气中只有两个人的喘气声和卢卡斯彻底被操开的啧啧水声。安德鲁忽然想起了他们第一次做爱的时候，自己居然随身带了制服——为了预防卢卡斯喜欢晚点制服诱惑什么的，但滚到了床上之后他紧张到说不出话来，连扩张都是卢卡斯带着他做的。现在不一样了，经历过上百次的实战之后他已经能轻松的把卢卡斯插到求饶。

　　“小夜夜，好了吗？”安德鲁抽出手指，抚过他的脸庞，从背部虬实的肌肉暧昧地按压到深深的沟壑里，再稳稳地抓住他的胯骨。

　　卢卡斯撑好自己，把屁股撅高了点。他把臀肉尽量往两边分开了，却不安地缩了一下后穴。几年来的空窗让他不免有些紧张。他的臀肉被硬挺的龟头压得凹陷了下去，留下一条湿漉漉的水痕，热源靠近了沟壑。他拉近了和丈夫的距离。

　　已经接近融化的后穴终于被彻底地撑开了，硕大粗壮的龟头顺利嵌了进去。

　　“卢卡斯，卢卡斯……你的体温比我还高。”安德鲁紧紧地抓住丈夫的胯骨，力道令人怀疑他会在他丈夫的身上留下淤青。阿波罗产生了要化在冷酷的午夜战士的体内的错觉。细腻的直肠粘膜紧紧地包裹着他的龟头，他用了极大的意志力才控制住自己没有贯穿到底。然后他开始试探性地往里面抽插。卢卡斯毫不害羞地唉唉地叫着。

　　“小菠萝——你快点，直接进来——“午夜战士控制着自己的后穴一松一紧，企图让他的丈夫早点射一轮好挽回点并不存在的面子。后穴被玩弄了太久，肠液和润滑剂被阴茎的频繁进出带了出去，湿漉漉地沾满大腿，现在午夜战士都已经瘫软在床上，只有臀肉还受控制。他甚至不敢触碰自己被束起来的阴茎，以免一下子就高潮。

　　阿波罗是个热心肠的，乐于助人的超级英雄。

　　他整根进去了。

　　一个炙热的天堂。温度和太阳有得一比。滑腻、柔软，直肠吃力地排斥着外来的侵略者，却更像是贪婪地把它含住，绞动。

　　午夜战士从来没有这么感谢过自己的制服皮带。一插就射这太不符合他战士的身份了。然而他也想这样。被自己丈夫的阴茎彻底征服，操得精液四溅汁水横流，连话都说不清楚，只能张着大腿回味高潮。

　　床垫发出了吱呀吱呀的声音。这对恋人的肌肉密度和力量都远远高于常人，所以母舰贴心地为他们准备了一张质量更好的床，然而当两人赤身裸体地纠缠在一起的时候母舰的心意往往会面临严峻的考验。

　　安德鲁持续着整根插入再抽出的动作，像是要用阴茎做武器把他的混蛋丈夫操进床垫里。他要把他钉在自己的阴茎上，让他无法一言不发地离开他，抛弃他。午夜战士躺在他们的房间里，他们的床上，他们的肉体做着最亲密的接触。

　　他的卢卡斯。他的爱人。

　　然而他的爱人这么难以捉摸。他伤心了很长一段时间，只有珍妮陪着他。

　　安德鲁停了下来。

　　卢卡斯在依然喘息着，和安德鲁做爱的快感远远比那几年所有的自慰的快感加起来要强烈得多。因此快感的停滞尤为明显，他发现他的丈夫有点不对劲。“怎么了，甜心？一开始就累了？”安德鲁把自己抽了出来，让他俩变成了面对面的姿势再次进入了他。

　　从房间里的落地镜可以看到他们的动作。现在他们是正面式，卢卡斯整个人都被折成直角，膝盖挨到头顶，安德鲁居高临下地扶住他。安德鲁向卢卡斯索要了一个又一个的吻。他不停地呼唤着卢卡斯的名字。这不是安德鲁从前的习惯，从前他从不玩花样，长驱直入，把卢卡斯操到脑髓都射出来。而现在阿波罗简直成了一只小奶猫。

　　卢卡斯知道为什么。可是他没有勇气也不知从何说起，最后，他用他暧昧不清的大脑做了个决定。他伸出手指去抚弄他们结合的地方，作势把指头要插进去，他用脚掌心蹭着安德鲁精壮的上身，由乳沟到喉结，再反复磨蹭他的脸和嘴唇。安德鲁趁他脚掌心蹭过嘴边时用舌头舔了上去，顺势向上滑动，含住脚趾头。卢卡斯感觉到粗糙的指腹磨蹭着自己的指头和褶皱，带着扩张流出来的润滑液和肠液在他俩结合的部位按压着；当然，这时候他的后穴已经没有了褶皱——被一根粗大的发烫的改造人阴茎齐根插入，他要拼命放松自己的括约肌才能避免自己被撑坏或者被前列腺的快感烧断神经。

　　“你应该接受惩罚，”安德鲁手指用力，“不许动。”

　　卢卡斯被进一步地开发了。

　　他尖叫起来，“啊、安德鲁、啊哈——”他的手指触摸到了滚烫的阴茎，埋在自己身体里的那种。他不由自主地绷紧了大腿和臀肉，肌肉线条在汗水的浸润下尤其分明。这个健壮的男人正双腿大张地夹着另一个男人的腰，在肛门已经被生殖器塞满的情况下还是塞了三根手指头进去，一根是自己的，另外两根是别人的。“太满了——我真的会坏掉——”他啜泣了起来，“啊、啊……安德鲁、别、惩罚——啊！”

　　安德鲁夹着他的手指头和阴茎交叉地抽插了起来。卢卡斯的肛门已经被打开到了极限，褶皱被研磨出来的血色都已经褪掉，但他却觉得所有的血液都流向了那个不该被打开的地方，他鼠蹊发酸，阴茎一抽一抽的痛得让人发疯。

　　于是他抽掉了阴茎上的皮带，把自己射了一脸。他觉得自己把脑髓甚至是脑子里那些机密的零件都射出去了，阴囊一抽一抽的，迟来太久的释放让他有种失禁的快感。

床动得更厉害了。安德鲁抽出手抓住了丈夫的脚踝，由上而下地冲撞，“哼啊……卢卡斯！真他妈的——！”他喘息得厉害，整张脸潮红着，腹肌由于延绵不断的摇摆虬结到一起，汗水和丈夫的精液沿着他深刻的马甲线滑落，濡湿了银白色的阴毛。红黑的皮肤和发亮的液体形成鲜明的对比。

在远非常人的速度下他们的体液被打出了泡沫。卢卡斯还没从高潮的余韵中脱离就陷入了更激烈的快感之中，平时有力的四肢彻底罢工，像被抽掉骨头一样滑腻地瘫软在床上只能被操出一些意味不明的叫喊。直觉告诉他他即将要实现被彻底操透的渴望了。

阿波罗体温骤升，阴茎像炙热的烙铁一样在为他大张双腿的男人体内大肆征伐，把几年没有被开拓的甬道的每一寸都碾压成软泥乃至可以流出汁水。

在战场上午夜战士是令人闻风丧胆的杀手，所到之处从来求饶和哀嚎一片，而在他和丈夫的肉体交缠中也不外如此，只不过午夜战士变成了那个被巨大阳物蹂躏的只能弓着腰哀嚎地迎来一波又一波冲击的人。也许那时候他的姿势还是被抱着从下往上操或者被绑在床头之类的。

现在也是。这对情人换了个姿势以便其中的上位者抵达高潮。午夜战士的精液粘在自己绯红的胸肌、脖颈和脸庞上，他被阿波罗摆弄成侧躺的姿势，一条腿被抬起露出下阴，后穴仍在承受的过多的给予。

这太过了。卢卡斯的脑子里只有这句话。或者还有别的，但都和“老子的丈夫的阴茎简直天下第一”的感慨没有两样。他简直能想象到那根可怖的武器把他撑到变形的样子，他脑内的零件一定都被晃松了，否则他不会像个白痴一样，把自己赤裸裸地摆在一个男人面前叫到口水都含不住。他在说什么来着？

“安德鲁快、点，求你、——快点射、啊——”支离破碎的单词挤满了整个房间，像是要把七年未曾活动过的叫床神经一口气用到断掉为止。

房间里现在挤的东西确实够多了。两个人的情欲、娘娘腔到极点的熏香、原来温馨现在足够情趣的灯光、不假思索被撞出来的下流词汇以及别的什么的，比如安吉常常唾弃的“一靠近就会被熏到吐出来的发情情侣味儿”。

床上的温度简直能把阿波罗烧干。阿波罗的脑子里一片混沌，只听从着本能反复摆动透支着腰部肌肉。午夜战士绵长沙哑的嗓音在催促着他交出自己的存货。阿波罗确实是个热心肠的、乐于助人的超级英雄。他能猜到身下男人的渴望。于是在感到阴囊发紧的时候，他一改之前斜斜擦过前列腺的方法，猛烈而野蛮地用近乎直角的角度毫无技巧地捣了卢卡斯的前列腺数十次，在午夜战士的哭喊之中把精液射进了他的肚子里。

也许改造人的精子也被改造过？卢卡斯整个人发飘，思绪像空气中漂浮着的情欲的味道一样也是轻飘飘的，尽冒出一些不着边际的想法。于是他问了：“人形阴茎，”他打开了安德鲁伸向他下身的手，“你有没有把几年的蛋白质都乖乖交给老子的屁股？”

安德鲁从后面环住了卢卡斯，轻柔地抚摸着他的胸肌。他把头靠近了卢卡斯的脸，长发垂下来撩拨着卢卡斯的耳垂。他吻着卢卡斯，“也许有。”真是性感极了，他想。他的丈夫侧躺着，有些许蜷曲的胸毛被胸肌夹住隐没在阴影中。也许我可以再撩拨一下——不能浪费——怎么说来着？小别胜新婚。

　　他们的肢体放松到了极点，两个人面向天花板躺着。“是不是有一次精液射到了天花板上？”“哦，别说了！我不想回想起安吉的眼神。”他们放声大笑，抱在一起，接吻、抚摸着对方。  
这几乎是这晚的另一个小高潮。他们天造地设——当然还有一点儿人类的改造痕迹。他们同样的强大野蛮，但总把为数不多的温柔留给自己的家人。他们即使因为误会分开了七年却像从未分离。也许有什么在冥冥之中把他俩绑在了一起，比如祖魂之园一类的存在。

整个权力战队都知道，这对恋人在爱情的表达上往往简单而粗暴。“爱是用来做的。”午夜战士如是说道。

虽然被轻抚皮肤的感觉能极大地满足精神上的需要，但他仍想用电更激烈的方式去证明爱情，卢卡斯在心里唾弃了自己一下，随即又抛之脑后。没有人规定被改造的恢复速度不能用在打湿床单这项伟大的事业中。他把手指按在自己的胸前，从锁骨滑到胸肌夹出来的乳沟里，但在肉沟上方稍微有点卡住了，于是他稍稍用了点力，往下摁下去顺利通过了深沟，划过腹肌和阴毛，到了他的阴茎上方——该死的，安德鲁简直像一只发情的公狗，又握住了他的阴茎。

卢卡斯翻了个身面对着安德鲁，他把臀肉尽可能地靠近那根又恢复了热度的阴茎，“以前一个晚上多少次？”

“谁记得清？”安德鲁的手指拨开了那个软的不成样子的裂缝，把阴茎缓慢而坚定地捅了进去，“但我记得你被操到肚子都大了的样子。”卢卡斯翻了个白眼，用大腿夹住他的腰。“真的，那时候大概是凌晨，床单已经被我们掀起来了，你腿软得连我的腰都夹不住。”午夜战士稍微用了点力，肌肉的纹理好看极了，“那我猜你射到最后连智商都射给我了？赶紧动。”

安德鲁言听计从地摆动了几下腰，又觉得不能让这个自私又自负的混蛋太舒服。“我们来试点别的。”他恋恋不舍地把阴茎从紧咬着的洞里拖出来，把午夜战士整个人抱了起来，面向着镜子，接着又插了进去。这次费了点儿劲，龟头打滑了几次，卢卡斯自己撸动着阴茎和乳头，“你简直像个生活不能自理的小孩。”

“看看你自己。”镜子里的场景有点儿太过于淫秽了。肤色黝黑的男人正把阴茎埋在他抱着的男人的身体里，银白色的长发乱七八糟的，衬得他的脸愈发色情。上面的这个男人双腿大张，脚趾蜷缩着，大腿被用力以便抱紧的大手揉出了红痕，下腹甚至连精液都没擦干净，乳白的半透明液体粘在小腹的体毛上接近半干，他的乳头正夹在自己的手里被熟练地挤压，腰部层叠堆积起来的肌肉形成一个美丽的形状。“我得好好给你把尿。”安德鲁含住他的耳朵吸吮着。

安德鲁动了起来。悬空的肉体一晃一晃的，甬道自上而下地挤压阴茎，或者说卢卡斯的后穴被迫接受着高难度体位的挑战，毕竟被一根巨大的太阳充能阴茎利用重力劈开不是常有的事，“去你妈的！你真的想把我的尿都插出来吗？”卢卡斯恶狠狠地说，但他手上的动作却和语气截然不同，他正在自慰。他的左手握住阴茎和阴囊交叉的地方，右手高频率地刺激龟头，小幅度却快速地上下套弄。

也许我下次在和这家伙做爱前该多晒晒太阳，安德鲁想，他也许会榨干我。阴茎恰如其分地刺激着卢卡斯的前列腺，一起高档的，由守护世界的英雄兼小女孩的好爸爸带来的性爱盛宴，只是稍微有点辛苦，不过要是能什么也不做他能和卢卡斯在床上滚上三天三夜。

幸福感简直要挤出他的胸廓了，失而复得，他和他的丈夫无比默契地在做爱。

＂妈的——呃啊！我当初、当初怎么会一声不响地跑了？＂卢卡斯揉着自己的阴囊，忙中偷闲调笑道。

　　喔。  
　　该死的。  
通常来说，午夜战士的脑部零件不会失灵——除了和他的丈夫赤身裸体地躺在床上——或者别的什么地方的时候。

安德鲁想起了他亲吻了一个恶心的实验体的事情。于是他抽出阴茎把这只毫无智商的、该死的公狗摔到了床上。

大事不妙！卢卡斯的芯片在大脑里尖叫着。他挤出一个最具有吸引力的笑容讨好到：“你该给我点儿处罚？我自己一个人傻乎乎地隐姓埋名三餐不继完全是活该……”这个傻子会心软的。是的。他看见阿波罗抿紧了嘴。

 

（下）

阿波罗转头走向了床头柜，拿出了几样泛着金属光泽的小物件。卢卡斯目不转睛地盯着。他的阳具在走路的过程之中前后摇晃着，甩下不少液体，不知道是他的精液还是卢卡斯的肠液。

午夜骑士失算了。阿波罗转过身来，露出一个恶劣的微笑，手上拿着一个眼罩、一根细管和一些别的东西。

现在卢卡斯已经没有办法也没有时间去弄明白这东西是从哪儿来的了，要是放在往常，也许他还会有些隐秘的期待，但现在——这是一个极其愤怒的、懂得各种奇怪技巧的阿波罗。而作为理亏的那一方，他甚至不敢也不该拒绝或者逃跑。

“亲爱的卢卡斯，谢谢你提醒我，”阿波罗咬着牙凑近了他，把他按在床上，“惩罚开始了。”

他被翻过来脸朝下地摆好，被蒙上眼罩。那个眼罩是黑色羊皮制成的，柔软精致，精密地贴着他的眼部，完美地阻挡了所有视线。他怀疑这个眼罩是母舰将他的身体数据友情提供给阿波罗用以惩罚负心汉的。视觉感官被阻断后，他的其他感官无限放大了。

靠近他的床垫凹陷下去，应该是阿波罗凑近了他。接着，粗糙的大手在他背上来回抚弄，滑至臀部。一阵钝痛自臀肉传来，空气中响起“啪”的一声。“现在是坏孩子的打屁股时间。”阿波罗的指令从头顶砸到他的心口：“我要打你三十下，自己数出来。”

他的臀部被丈夫的大手狠狠击打，火辣辣的一片，热辣的痛从臀部延伸至鼠蹊，却变成了另一种愉悦的快感。卢卡斯勉力用含糊不清的嘴唇吐着数字，却在数到二十三下时重复了一次——安德鲁在责打他时会不定地抽打他的阴囊，用奇异的电流搅乱他引以为豪的数学逻辑。“可怜的孩子，我们需要重新来过了。”

卢卡斯低声哀嚎，心里却泛起酸痒的甜蜜。安德鲁看似愤怒，但出手却和平时的床笫乐趣并无两样。他猜想这是一场快乐的惩罚游戏。

他能想象到自己的臀部是一幅怎样的美景，他的手肘和胸膛紧贴着床单，双腿大张跪在床上，只有臀部高高翘起，臀缝间隐约能看见含着大量精液、被彻底开发的肛门。润滑剂和精液从他的肛门挤出，缓缓下滑，流过会阴，汇聚在温驯地垂在身下的阴囊处，再滴到床单上。他刻意发出如同母兽叫春的呻吟，如愿听到阿波罗的喘息加重。

他应该加点料，卢卡斯的脑子转了转，随即坏心地捏着嗓子呻吟，“爸爸，我疼——”阿波罗阴茎一抽，吼到：“该死的！别这么叫！”这次的责打加快了速度，几乎是敷衍地完成了三十下，有人快忍不住了。但最先忍不住的恐怕是卢卡斯自己，他的阴茎再次挺立起来，高高翘起，龟头顶着小腹划出一道道水痕。最后一下掌击落下时，他射精了。

午夜战士的臀肉上有个粗糙湿润的东西在移动，是阿波罗的舌头。施虐者反复舔舐着因掌击轻微红肿起来的肌肤，用嘴唇去亲吻、吸吮。这一步比刚刚的责罚要刺激得多，刺痛的皮肤表皮被舌面舔过，唾液蒸发后那块肌肤又传来凉意，期间还会混杂着阿波罗火热潮湿的喷气，和臀部散发的高热糅合到一起。大手扶着他的臀部，往外拉扯又往中间挤压，直至他肛门旁的臀肉都糊满从肠道内挤出的液体。

“你湿透了。”阿波罗调笑，却不敢再叫他孩子。太阳之子阿波罗的背德感总是要比午夜战士的强烈得多。大手顺着下滑的淫液一一抚摸至他的会阴、阴囊、柱身和龟头，最后揉了一把，“嗯哼？还射了？”阿波罗捏住午夜战士的龟头，扶住他的侧腰把他翻了过来。

“从现在开始，乖乖做个奴隶。”

午夜战士仰面躺在床上，下体糟糕极了，到处湿哒哒的一片。覆盖了大半阴部的软毛纠缠在一起，糊满腥骚粘稠的精液，也分不清是谁的。他带着眼罩，全身红得像只熟透的虾，他确实也熟透了，双唇艳红，乳头红肿挺立，浑身布满被男人掐出来的红痕，腹肌随着呼吸起伏。他的腿根发软，阴茎软软地耷在小腹上。但午夜战士似乎都感受不到了，他所有的感官都汇集在刚发泄过的阴茎和发胀的屁股上。

一个硬物抵在他的眼罩上，缓缓下滑至高挺的鼻梁。湿滑、圆润、带着厚重的雄性气息。卢卡斯的脑筋似乎转不过来了，那是什么？有点熟悉。这硬物抵到他的嘴角，缓缓捅进他的嘴里，他下意识的张大嘴巴，用双颊开始吸吮。他的鼻子时不时蹭到一些扎人的毛发。他的大脑随即恢复了运转——这是安德鲁的阴茎，他想到。滚烫的龟头摩擦着他的喉头，在他嘴里缓慢地抽插，引起连串的会厌反应。那这个不时拍打到我下巴的是什么？哦，太阳之子的阴囊。他用双手摸索着找到那块囊袋，轻轻搓揉，摸抚阿波罗的腿根和臀缝。

热源从他喉头经过，抽了出去。“刚刚是奖励你学会了数数。”阿波罗撸了几把自己的阳物,扶着它拍打着身下烂成一滩泥的奴隶“可我没允许你用手。”午夜战士呜咽了一下，却听到这样的命令：“不许说话、不许做任何我不允许的动作——别让我失望。”身旁的凹陷随着阿波罗的离去恢复平整，午夜战士的心却狂跳起来。他完全臣服了。他丈夫的外貌经历数年丝毫未变，仍像是其名讳般高洁伟岸，但内心却多了一份强硬的控制欲。这样的爱人让卢卡斯感到新奇，也有一丝畏惧。

他顺从地躺在床上，只敢侧耳倾听附近的声响用以推测他的命运。

床垫再次凹陷下去。耳边响起一声短促的破空声。他陡然一惊，却咬住唇不敢叫喊。一道形状细长的疼痛袭击了他的胸膛，先是左边，接着是完全对称的右边，力度、面积精确地控制得分毫不差。那道疼痛先是尖锐地刺入皮肤表层，接着缓缓沉入肌肉之中，最后从胸膛上弹起。造成伤害的事物粗糙冰冷，硬度却偏软。

鞭子。应该是山羊皮。

卢卡斯的不紧不慢地猜想到，与此同时，他口中执行着主人刚下达的命令，数着鞭数。正义的阿波罗现在是个怎样的状态？浑身赤裸地跪在床上，半身挺立，腰腹绷直，巨大的阳物多半笔挺发红。阿波罗的习惯用右手，他必定是右手拿着黑色的短把山羊皮边。先是三角肌发力，使手臂抬起，肱二头肌几乎同时作用，手臂弯曲向下甩动鞭子，汗珠从他发达的肱二头肌上滑落。接着卢卡斯听到皮鞭甩在自己胸膛上的声音。那颗汗珠会甩到哪里？是阿波罗的股直肌上还是床上？哦，不能再想了，我还在数数。

数到左右各十五下时鞭子停了下来。

“你又硬了。”阿波罗提醒他，“我没有允许。”

我又硬了。卢卡斯慢了半拍，才感受到身体的变化。最鲜明的感觉是那三十道对称的鞭痕，其下的毛细血管突突跳着，散发惊人的热量——和快感。他从来不知道自己会因为痛感而兴奋勃起。

他半硬的阴茎被扶了起来，马眼被搓揉一番，一根涂满润滑剂的、细长的硅胶条状物探了进去。“呃啊……”他没忍住惊叫出声，头皮发麻，眼眶瞬间湿润了。他能猜到是什么。他求助般把头转向阿波罗的方向，却什么也看不见。他曾在一些重口味的色情视频里看到过这个工具，却没想过安德鲁会用上它。阿波罗安抚似的亲吻他的脸颊，“叫吧，没关系。”

“不要用这个——”条状物还在固执地往深处前进。“别害怕，我的甜心。”也许是甜蜜的称谓，又或者是安德鲁言语中的疼惜抚平了他不安，他开始抽噎着放松自己的肌肉。既然安德鲁决定要用道具玩弄他，他也许该放松点避免受伤——在他没想到怎么补偿安德鲁前，这未必是错误的选择。安德鲁手上动作不停，一边说道：“亲爱的，我很久没见过你这么顺从的样子了——我很久没见到你了。” 他的双手紧紧抓住床单，大口呼吸着，忍住刚刚泛出的眼泪。安德鲁又说：“你会感受到快乐的，享受它，记住它。”

是的，他会记得的。午夜骑士强大冷静，但只有和阿波罗在一起时他才是完整的。光与影自古相伴而生，缺一不可。

安德鲁命令道：“现在描述这个工具。描述你的感觉。”

“这是个硅胶尿道管，男用情趣用品……”卢卡斯呻吟出声，“它刚刚经过了我的前列腺。”“是的，很精准。”“插到膀胱里了。”“不够。”“它好奇怪……”“嗯哼？”安德鲁的动作停下了，双手在他的下腹至大腿上游走，逐渐加重力道，“这东西有多长？”“38厘米，不……38.07？或许更长？不，我不知道……”“确实要更长，亲爱的。你的感觉？”

卢卡斯觉得人生从来没有这么难熬过。有哪个基佬在被他的丈夫在床上或者其他地方猛干射精之后还要继续像是前戏一样的环节？但他努力集中精力继续回答问题：“尿道很涨——我有点尿意，我的阴茎还没完全硬起来。天哪求求你——”他确定安德鲁很满意这个环节，因为那个混蛋拍了下他的屁股又走开了。


End file.
